Kissing in the Rain
by May Lily
Summary: Because every girl deserves to be kissed in the rain. Chad/Sonny -- Channy.


_Hey everyone, it's May again with a new story. (: You're probably getting tired of me, huh? xD I love when you guys review, it makes me feel all fuzzy inside! (: Did you hear? About the SWAC awards? Yeah, I pretty much want to be the banner designer. ;D But it would mean the world to be if you guys nominated one of my stories for it! (: I mean seriously, I'd be screaming with delight! But you don't have to. Just sayin' you know? xD I love you guys all anyway._

_Anyway... moving on._

_- May_

_**Disclaimer: I don't own anything. xD**_

_**

* * *

**_**Kissing In the Rain**

I sat on the steps of the _So Random_ stage. It was raining extremely hard, and I liked it. I liked how the rain splashed against the ground, and the sound it made when it did. I liked the beat it made, it was like a natural kind of music. I knew most people didn't like the rain, and I could understand that, because I used to hate the rain also. But there was one thing that made me like it again. One thing that made me hope. And that one thing was:

_I wanted to be kissed in the rain._ Someday.

I was thirteen years old. And my mom and I sat together on our Saturday Night Movie Night, and we watched this cute little romance -- age appropriate of course -- and the two main characters, the boy and the girl, danced and laughed, and ended up kissing in the rain. Ever since, I'd always wanted to be kissed like that. Like that perfect little scene. Now, three years later, after many boyfriends, and much hoping, it never happened.

I was too involved in dreaming about this, that I didn't notice someone come down and sit next to me on the steps, until I heard him sigh.

"It's raining." He complained. I looked over to him. _Chad Dylan Cooper._

"What's wrong with the rain?" I asked, defensively.

"It messes up my hair --- I mean, it still looks absolutely fabulous, but... Well, for your information, it makes it wet." Chad answered, obsessively running his hand through his blond hair. He grinned at me, what he called his 'breath-taking smile'. I rolled my eyes.

"Oh wow, imagine that! Rain makes your hair wet, I never would've thought!" I said sarcastically. _Concieted. _

"Oh shut up." He said, pursing his lips.

I did as he wanted, I stayed silent, looking out at the rain, still thinking about how much I wanted that little romance scene with someone. I know, I was being majorly obsessive, but still, every girl wants to be kissed in the rain someday. I felt Chad's body heat from the side of my arm, reminding me about how close we were. I almost moved away from him, but I liked the heat. It was nice.

"What are you thinking, this time?" He asked me, breaking the silence.

I looked at him, meeting his crystal blue eyes. I sighed. "I was just thinking about..."

I trailed off, and started to blush.

"Tell me." He insisted, elbowing me. I tried not to show pain, but, _OW, that really hurt!_ Chad was stronger than he looked.

I shook my head, blushing a little more.

"Why not?"

I bit my lip, and crossed my arms over my chest. "Because, you'll think it's stupid."

"No, I won't." He tried convincing me, he gazed at me with his intimidating blue eyes. I glared back at him, knowing that he was lying. He laughed, mostly in defeat. "Okay, fine, I probably will, but why would you care if I thought it was stupid?"

_Because, I just do._ I thought. I put my hair behind my ear. "Because you'll _laugh_ at me!"

He leaned toward my ear, I could feel his warm breath as he said, "Come on, _please_?"

I could tell he was just turning on the charm, because, well, that's what he does. I rolled my eyes, and surrendered. "Fine." Chad smiled, his eyes looking as if they were saying, _that worked again._ I turned away from his face and looked at the rain. "I was thinking about... kissing in the rain."

He blinked, as if expecting more. "That's all?"

"Well, what did you think I would say?" I asked, confused. He shook his head, smiling bigger to himself.

"Oh, nothing." He said. It was silent for a couple minutes. Than he finally asked, "Why?"

"What?"

"Why would _anybody_ want to be kissed in the rain? It's kinda weird." Chad asked, playing with my fingers.

"Because, it's romantic." I insisted, trying to explain to him. "It's cute." I shrugged.

"How?" He pushed, clueless.

"Well, it's like this. Kissing in the rain, just makes the kiss even more sweeter. It's because the guy holds the girl really tightly, symbolizing that he'll never let her go and.. and like, well it's just hard to explain, Chad." I explained with difficulty. He continued playing with my fingers. I sighed once again and looked at him. He had a smile on his face. I gave one last attempt to explain. "Well... because every girl wants to be kissed in the rain."

His smile was still on his face. Suddenly, something struck him. "Have _you_ ever been kissed in the rain?" He questioned.

"Unfortunately, no." I told him, honestly. I swore I saw his grin get bigger. "But... I really want to."

"Well then." Chad stood up, and held his hand out for me to take it. I looked at it cautiously, wondering if he was going to pull me down like I did to him last time. I stared at it for several minutes. He shifted his weight to one leg and sighed. "Come on, Sonny. Take it. I'm not going to do anything."

And I did. I took it. Easily, he pulled me up to my feet. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Making your dream come true." was all he said. Then he pulled me down to the rain. Almost immediately, I felt cold, the rain pouring all over my clothes and my hair soaking me. I looked at Chad. His hair was completely soaked also. I laughed at it, thinking how cute his hair was when it was all floppy.

He spun me around in the rain, and we laughed together. It felt good, the rain dripping down my hair, down my face... I managed to say, "This is nice of you Chad."

It felt just like the scene in that movie. Except, it felt so much better to experience it in person. So much romantic-er.

"Don't make a habit out of it." He said, grinning with his teeth showing.

We were completely soaked in a matter of minutes. He continued spinning me around, and then he put his hands on my waist, pulling me closer. I stared into his intense eyes as we slow danced. He was taller than me, but not too tall. My arms were wrapped around his neck. For some reason, I felt something different that time, I wasn't irritated nor did I feel hatred towards him at the time. I felt... happy. Honestly, very very happy.

I closed my eyes as we danced, and I felt him come closer to me, our bodies pressing against each other. I didn't think of anything but him at the time.

His grip on my waist tightened, and I did the same to his neck. And gently, very softly and slowly, his soft wet lips pressed against mine. And before I knew it, I was kissing him back, raindrops running down our faces. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever had, it tasted so sweet, like pure sugar.

It was different, but I liked it. I felt my cheeks getting hotter, and my stomach twisting in knots. Reluctantly, I could tell, Chad pulled away from the kiss, gasping for air.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked him.

He smirked, a strange glint in his eye. Then he replied. "Sonny, every girl deserves to be kissed in the rain."

* * *

_Well that was strangely random, and totally cheesy. Anyway... SWAC awards.. nominate me? :D _

_Tell me what you thought._

_FREE COOKIES FOR YOU IF YOU REVIEW! :D_

_Love, _

_May._


End file.
